A Phantom Lost To Time
by phantomknights
Summary: eons ago before the first mark in history there lay a hidden village among a canyon that lead to the cavern of time but only one man knew of this and he kept to the agreement that the first mage created but when he takes his son to show him the wonders how will he feel when his son falls into the stream of time.Rated T because Possible character death and swearing,(up for adoption)
1. Chapter 1

Daniel James Fenton, son of Jack Fenton the sixth and Madeline Walker-Fenton and brother of Jasmine Fenton would seem to be the most ordinary child there is, at first glance, A c- average student, Crazy obsessed parents and a genius sister, but delve deeper and you'll see that there is nothing ordinary about this child apart from the name that he carries though if you look just a little closer you would see the finer details and secrets of his life like the fact that he constantly hides his abilities and fails his tests or how when he is depressed or worried he hides it behind a mask of happiness but there are some secrets that he has never told anyone such as his blank memory slate from before he was five and how he has an photographic memory or the fact he has a mysterious mark slowly appearing on his hand, not that he would say though.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny P.O.V

I woke up as the bell went signalling that the school day was over, sighing i watched everyone leave as sam, tucker and I got our bags packed ready to leave and we just about made it to the door until I was called back " , May I speak with you privately for a moment" I mentally groaned as I made it back to the desk " if you were any other student then I would simply bore you with information of your grades but you're no ordinary child" by this point I was shuffling nervously and she must have saw as she stopped glaring and made a shooing motion " just be careful who you trust" I turned and nodded, It was most likely my imagination but I swear I saw her eyes flash pink as I hurried out of the room to meet my friends. Only they weren't there, so it looks like I'll be walking home alone. Again

* * *

It didn't take long until is the massive neon green sign proudly screaming 'FENTON WORKS!' sighing my mind thought back to what the teacher said earlier _'be careful who __**I**__ trust'_ I shook my head and looked up to see the door to my 'house' in front of me slowly I gripped the handle, twisting it before pushing it to be greeted by yelling and screaming_ "Probably debating over which weapon will destroy the ghost boy quicker"_ I though dryly, quietly I closed the door and crept up the stairs, now most people wouldn't be able to hear the argument between my parents due to the soundproof walls lining the house, sighing I threw my bag onto my bed and shut my door gently before locking it and walking to my bed, shoving my bag on to the floor I slumped onto my bed and pulled out my phone that, shockingly, vlad got for me, plus I made sure there were no bugs, thank you clockwork, after dialing the number I wanted I pressed the call button and placed the sleek black device onto my ear

**_RING!...RING!...RIN!_**

_"Hello? Jazz Fenton speaking."_

A small smile danced on my face "Hey Jazz"

_"Oh! Hi Danny. Is everything alright?"_

I let out a quiet sigh "yeah. I'm fine"

_"Danny don't lie you only sigh when something's wrong"_

okay maybe not quiet enough "Jazz I'm fine, seriously"

Jazz let out a sigh on the other end _"what's up?"_

_'Oh where to start'_"well they're having another fight and Sam, Tucker and I aren't talking and I have no clue in hell as to why"

_"Danny calm down, Mom and Dad will hear you, so any good things"_

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "well I aced my science and mythology tests today and then there's talking to you"

I heard her chuckle a little _"well congrats on the tests and it was nice talking with you but I got to go my dorm-mate just got back and we're going to meet some of the guys"_

I smiled at the perfect opening "okay have fun on your date"

_"D-Danny, It's not a date"_

"Bye Jazz love you"

_"I love you too little brother"_

I smiled and hung up the phone before deciding to see if my parents were done arguing yet, quickly grabbing my back pack, so I could restock on weapons, I then went on with unlocking my door and heading down stairs I saw my Dad on the couch drinking, Is that a Beer?, I turned to mom and smiled but it fell almost instantly when I saw dry trails of tears on her cheeks, not even bothering to think I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a very tight hug, after a few minutes we parted and my mom smiled "um, I'll be in the lab doing my homework if you need me" i said loud enough for dad to hear but directing it mostly towards mom before grabbing my bag and heading into the lab, once down there I grabbed the bag and opened it before returning the stuff that I took so mom and dad wouldn't notice acting quickly I grabbed what I needed which was; a fenton thermos, a fenton peeler, the fenton machetes, a fenton wrist ray, an ecto-gun, two ecto- daggers and the fenton broadsword, when i was about to put the sword in I noticed it wouldn't fit "damn" I exclaimed quietly "Danny? why do you have the fenton stockade open?" I looked up to see my mom staring intently at me with her violet eyes, sighing I knew I was busted "well?" thinking quickly I replied " I guess I'm just tired of running" she quirked an eyebrow "Running from what? sweetie" I just shrugged "ghosts, bullies, life" she walked over and pressed something on the hilt of the sword before it shifted and shrank into the size of a charm on a charm bracelet "Mom, how did you?" she shrugged "**we** didn't, we found it on our nightly patrol last month" sighing I turned to put the sword away but was stopped when my mom pushed something on the hilt of the sword, I watched amazed as it shrank and changed forms into a charm in the shape of, you guessed it, a broadsword

After mom had shown me how the sword worked I went up to my room and layed on my bed before drifting of to sleep_'maybe tomorrow will be different ' _was my last coherent thought before sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Im sorry but I can not continue this story at the moment as I have too many ideas for another story and can not concentrate on this one so it is going on haitus but if someone wants to take it from me then just ask and you can have it**

**And again sorry**

**P.K**


End file.
